Thorns Variations!!
Thorns variations '''are, obviously, variations of the Original Thorns, you can add the variations here. GALLERY OF THORNS VARIATIONS!!! add your Thorns Variations here! :D Table of Thornss.png|Table of Thornss, showing 24 different Thorns Variations 1202AA09-AB6F-49BF-9081-0B22CEFF439C.jpeg|Ultra Thorns, a Thorns which is 3x more powerful than the Original Thorns. EB319026-0F36-4157-9DB9-458C32DF42C3.png|Dog Thorns, bork. 4FA45A96-ACBD-40FF-8E85-C75A35C176F3.png|Flaming Thorns, a Thorns who wanted to protect everyone, but ended up defeating everyone. D5BC714F-DE6C-4E52-98EC-935E3889C6B2.png|Artist Thorns, a Thorns who creates new THORNSS. B59937EE-7C1F-4A1F-9FAF-AD2CC146AD72.png|ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5, a Thorns who doesn’t need more THORNSS. AC965CBE-7C7C-47B5-AAD9-DB059C838DD5.png|MS Paint Thorns, a Thorns drawn on Microsoft Paint. 797F0332-5612-47E2-A961-0D6CAFE6F746.jpeg|Toxic Thorns, a Thorns who is venomous. Watch out for this one! 4E94F940-B4E5-4F4D-BF34-447F3EFCAEF4.jpeg|ULTIMATE THORNS! B44D70B3-602B-4B8E-9BCC-A80F6D06CEB5.jpeg|Super gifted thorns 586D7843-A73A-4222-80D3-A7413D3839FF.jpeg|Lovely Thorns. A gentle Thorns who loves everyone! 8B9667A1-2D2A-4054-BBED-FCC3BF5C1D47.png|Sunny Thorns, a combination of Photon Bee/Sunny and Thorns. a FABULOUS Thorns. 80F88668-9804-40DF-8107-433F7518E336.png|Ultra Thorns. 3496441F-1B40-4F97-AA11-DA84B598852A.png|Windows Thorns 8F584140-1E6A-46AB-BCC8-FDF3E3D3121F.png|Spectrum Thorns (I took an hour to design this Thorns) A0A67278-D2D9-48CE-822D-38AF59FD2054.png|Vicious Thorns. C2F64E7D-C4E2-4DEE-A1ED-DF38A7AF7941.png|Dangerous Thorns, an extremely dangerous bee with bright colors that warn you. Watch out for this one! 5C384CA3-03DA-4A54-B917-8ABEAFEA613D.png|Sparkle Thorns, like Sparkles but Thorns. 5B31E40A-6913-454D-86B3-7E637BB1D881.png|Cobalt Thorns, a superhero and defender of all things Blue! Together with Crimson Thorns it works to unite THORNSS of all colors. D3A57600-BC15-48C0-B587-20B4C166A7E6.png|Crimson Thorns, A superhero and defender of all things red! Together with Cobalt Thorns it works to unite Thornss of all colors. 5A17772C-1FA5-473B-8D1A-AE2B40FE1583.png|Raptor Thorns, a Thorns that will take any treats from anyone. 0EA90C50-06F7-4AC9-90F2-FD17AC68BAF2.png|Interstellar Thorns, not a normal Thorns, but a more advanced Thorns. 3BFA7B02-CE0C-4EF5-B2B1-79BD0BD87F66.png|Time Thorns, a powerful bee with magical powers fueled by pure time. 4FCC37EC-06F5-47E8-88BA-A15523C446B4.png|Dragon Thorns, a powerful bee with dragon-like powers fueled by pure tomatoes. 883BF02F-224C-4AC5-910F-6CF93B01015B.png|Aqua Thorns, a water-dwelling bee with magical powers fueled by pure water. D99263F2-349F-4579-B592-CEF22D768C48.jpeg|Burrito Thorns Thorns sword.png|Thorns Blade My Art By syrus drayton D43E4CB1-A82F-4165-AA2E-CF6FADEC8885.png|Tunnel Thorns C9FF079E-0EAF-403F-B36B-5B5823AE3720.png|Cactus Thorns 9B2B0110-AD1F-4697-B3C5-5149CB66997A.png|Artist Thorns and ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5 (Redesign) CE5C4BCA-3B04-4BAC-8C8D-9E84A4F0DEB9.png|Sparkle Thorns (Redesign) 3EE1DD3D-74FE-409F-A1F9-2CF2D21AA684.png|Light Thorns and Dark Thorns (Redesign) THORNESS.png|THORNESS, A mythical Thorns type that is very rarely seen. A8CF5830-2923-4D2C-B13C-CE773F429169.png|Prism Thorns 644B5DE6-5A02-4A36-B0C1-1066388D0FCF.png|Shadow Thorns C36D6656-E062-438B-A99D-7AC36E68D25C.png|Zombie Thorns RobloxScreenShot20190710 232120562.png|Thorns King Beetle (By syrusdrayton23) 44D4F776-6E0E-4135-9F7C-FE9C867392F6.png|ULTRA THORNS (redesign) AFD2AF5A-4455-486B-BB58-879AAE6460A4.png|Mystic Thorns 1D3FC636-B500-44B7-A625-86CA6697951E.png|Arctic Thorns 6F923336-B0F8-4BCC-AA44-6E703CB3546D.png|Science Thorns 294202AE-41D2-4647-B7B5-CFA9E9B8746B.png|Guardian Thorns 93A25E3D-F2DB-440C-AAC1-FF1492BFD928.png|Paper Thorns 491BA293-DDF3-40C9-AD77-6E98B5BEB03E.png|Painter Thorns 31B94683-38E5-454F-BDEB-3875C607CF17.png|HOi!!! I’M BLUEFLOWER THORNS!! AF1CB6CF-12BC-4A8D-91CB-A84E012E14F7.png|Battle Thorns 189D6274-B49F-45C4-BA33-8B00FC8A207E.png|Vicious Thorns (redesign) A755DC75-29B9-4787-8ABB-FE3AAD089F1C.png|Unithorns 16695608-74C8-4AA3-B9DE-891D065927D8.png|Thornsparkle 997423E1-7D9C-4618-9580-521A9E7D8533.png|Feathered Thorns AEDEE4EA-65C3-4E9A-AD97-9D3E09106DF0.png|Blade Thorns (original by Syrus Drayton) C01EF321-A4C6-48B6-A268-4B631C2232DB.png|Sparkle Thorns’ other redesign. Spider Thorns.png|THE SPOODER THORNS!!! (by syrusdrayton23) 9F7EF79E-8D52-43C4-9D7D-A07C3346651E.png|Brave Thorns (redesign) F5D784B0-BF60-41A2-A2DE-C08901301553.png|Sea Thorns C9B75F3F-4DE2-4CC5-9EEF-BAA6BF5C9F80.png|Nature Thorns E3207C59-457F-4E90-93AA-2341D42A370A.png|LOVELY THORNS ��‍♀️ 91B904F9-3D6A-4450-ACC2-40199B41796F.png|♦️Ruby Thorns♦️ ED057165-1302-4352-BBE3-CC1F7E382C11.png|��ROGUE SPARKLE THORNS�� 65EBB486-D554-440F-B1A6-4201184D8A32.png|Rock Thorns 8EE43488-82C6-48C4-B0CD-A1644CD2F8A7.png|RAGE THORNS 2B0CAC17-BF2C-41EA-9A1D-8214A7EF0A98.png|Clover Thorns ��' FBC56A57-E003-4768-A7E8-0203EEC17278.png|��Tabby Thorns�� 0E0BD9C3-8771-4EFE-9008-99F6500BCFF2.png|Evil Thorns 42602584-2FD7-4C3C-BDBB-951EC4396EE2.png|Dangerous Thorns B1C6A20D-AB32-48A3-B220-3EB2B601AF7B.png|Star Thorns BEC7C20B-44D3-4953-9D8B-B5737B55FD76.png|Flaming Thorns 667B7E1D-3838-4A0F-9994-5A7024510694.png|Color Thorns 8C188ED5-9F7E-4E01-A7C1-A391668A8AFE.png|Toxic Thorns FF15231A-1467-47D2-A9D8-73B8E3978A8F.jpeg|Windows Color Thorns. (By Dotu) 0FA5933D-0E1C-42FF-968A-A22A268A388D.png|Crazy Thorns FE891C80-3437-45B3-8C17-105EC141EB30.png|Artist ERR0R Th0rn5 (not a real Thorns type) AEE42695-AD18-4863-9710-4150C5B200C3.png|Angelic Thorns 7678AAA9-461A-48F1-A224-2BC1B22B75BA.png|Beat Thorns 87650FAC-AA25-40D0-BDC0-072C5BC330A3.png|Oof I forgot the horns -TBlock 8520C492-8F68-43B9-B33F-F27930500DF0.png|Disco Thorns 9CB0F8DD-8831-466C-A81F-8F5C15D83F9C.png|Cool Thorns �� B617C215-3DCA-4E8D-96FB-74D8BFD0F112.png|Negative Thorns F7AF70BC-7BB2-44E9-A5FA-C101C52ABB4A.png|Collector Thorns 4A7CE94C-CFC1-42B6-B48E-98259A3110F7.png|��Spectrum Thorns�� C8B5232C-A1C1-413C-83B7-A5765D63CCCB.png|Blank Thorns 2E7213CC-0B31-42D4-8A9C-A3A8E6882304.jpeg|Blank Thorns (original version) 391DA5EA-EBE0-4A4E-B29C-83297F61749B.png|Spectrum Thorns had a few changes to make sure it looks like an actual Thorns type. -TBlock DC5D46BD-0FDC-47AE-84D7-432A95574EE5.png|Added ''DRAGON WINGS!!!' —TBlockOfficial Microsoft sam thorns.png|microsoft sam thorns without gifted Gifted microsoft sam thorns.png|Microsoft sam thorns with gifted Night Thorns.png|Night Thorns (Plot twist: This Thorns was made in the Paint 3D application) Night Thorns fixed lol.png|I fixed transparency problems lol i drawed microsoft sam thorns and spider thorns.jpg|Spider Thorns & Microsoft Sam Thorn 7AF8E803-4C64-4C00-BF5E-E1E4C8E99FAB.png|Trench Thorns 1443E807-B1E5-4FC5-A039-6F857DF6C6A3.png|Scorpion Thorns CB5053F9-C409-4517-8AF5-18EE57FE1EC0.png|Black Hole Thorns 817F27C1-8645-43C4-9348-1DF5D289B357.png|Twinkling Thorns F8B7BCC6-FEAD-4E50-89DF-1FA406E932A2.png|Gamer Thorns 24140A43-8AE8-40AF-8EFE-CD68B2D7C955.png|INTERSTELLAR THORNS 1AEF2F4C-619D-4C04-A0ED-1B834190FD5D.png|THORNESS, the result of an experiment gone wrong. 834D2BB1-6914-45F5-B481-21967F9A6E68.png|❄️Icicle Thorns❄️ 2FC7D935-C51A-4926-8D10-8B53675D566A.png|Button Thorns D0267D7A-35EA-473F-A04F-9302122BD616.png|⚡️Neutron, Electron, and Proton Thorns⚡️ 138D46F8-284B-4404-BBE9-01714C68F0AA.png|��Sweet Thorns�� 633E48FE-91E2-448B-802F-5D020BF85B75.png|Steam Thorns ECDC71F9-7FF6-45B2-961B-226EBBA0DD8D.png|Dragon Thorns 564C0D87-1F85-4D99-8686-B601670C8E5A.png|Time Thorns 6E0DE3AD-0D53-418D-B0FD-5CA33C100C2A.png|Shining Thorns 3A9FDA10-3071-4DF7-8D70-9C4531770CFF.png|Molten Thorns 2EC8F713-AC49-4019-B699-2EFED1FB015D.png|Zap Thorns CF158FF5-9BDD-42FC-B5F9-62D48A8EBF82.png|Justice Thorns 41FDA0E3-5EFE-46AA-96B2-348849300B83.png|Mist Thorns EB827C69-4FE8-4741-A992-A60C7713CD7A.png|Trithorns 939B10BB-5B83-4260-A17B-5A1E64321B7B.png|Thunder Thorns E7E0C931-D966-4FB9-85F0-F843908F7C1C.png|Metallic Thorns E2B2D962-717B-49B3-AF30-80CD8EAA74B3.png|Ender Thorns 72D7CB74-3BA2-4F56-84A6-002825797F4A.png|Riley Thorns 63A2570D-AAFF-439C-A231-55306486BFF7.png|Bronze Thorns 5EC053FE-862A-42AC-B3D3-44A232BB4BC0.png|Bluescreen Thorns 548BC639-DEB3-4621-8C27-48645B75E8DC.png|Destroyer Thorns 921A19DD-C875-4B9E-87DA-0C0344BE498C.png|Light Dragon Thorns 2104332E-FCF5-4725-861A-39B7D1CEECE8.png|CORRUPTED_TH0RN5 AD814BBD-89A1-42A4-8F5F-9E7710EE6D8F.png|KING THORNSIVERSE CCC18DCA-4F81-44F5-83F4-CA867DA37FFC.png|Alpha Thorns 51ACC6F8-3B4E-4582-8189-1E6951E8205C.png|404_TH0RN5 A5E5E8B9-42B1-4C27-B15A-A8BC31249C17.png|POWER THORNS 631D812A-87CA-472E-AF3E-25245FD4BC31.png|Steel Thorns, the artificial Thorns. E65837EC-06B7-41FE-B54C-94714B93256E.png|Raptor Thorns (Generation 3 redesign) F1C721F7-1DA2-44D6-84BF-308D2BF044E5.png|BARRIER THORNS 015C4A42-CAF9-40BC-B508-6D7B23E0420C.png|Ghost Thorns AD8A4362-60B1-45FA-A46F-4F9558A23176.png|Futuristic Thorns and Digital Thorns 53F5C518-3826-4E45-ACA3-83BF2CFD53C4.png|Thornstrio 36D8294A-20B4-421D-A453-DDA97EB96A71.png|Palette Thorns 42300A9E-9D39-493C-BF94-3D5687F15E9F.png|Fancy Thorns 3CAF2E65-1BAC-4A39-AF24-B3FC572FB42D.png|Sunflower Thorns C5CDD77E-3B1B-45B9-ACEE-17FFB64A0101.png|Spoiled Thorns 1F83287C-40CE-479D-B128-8ED6A8FA513E.png|Blue Thorns (at freezing point) Yellow Thorns (at melting point) 9EDCABB1-A4D9-421D-AA9C-0AD618492AB2.png|Sprite Thorns 78DB23BA-9AA4-4D28-A402-7526EC68E5E8.png|Challenger Thorns 79212E96-775F-4C20-8FEA-336C88C9FFC9.png|ENRAGED Ruby Thorns B50F9FA6-9858-4B74-BBBD-DE09AE2E27B7.png|Red Diamond Thorns (Thorns Sparkles Thorns) C69B58CF-2B53-451E-82A5-EC46600CCE7F.png|Techno Thorns 8A041C68-10A0-4F22-A111-38C917A162AE.png|Cute Thorns 42693B2A-F548-407F-B44E-D50C4121FD4D.png|Harmful Thorns EE48A661-29DD-4709-8CE0-3F579040DBB4.png|Warrior Thorns BBA9D53F-8D18-43F3-A505-2C1CF154C487.png|Roasted Thorns 37A50991-F428-4F03-9CC7-A8ECF29D4A75.png|Sapphire Thorns 72EC696F-1AB2-48C0-A643-A4ED9ABE69E3.png|Rose Thorns 49DCCFD3-93ED-4623-A52E-29CC1A3A4AE3.png|Cyber Thorns E094FE3A-F9BE-4A56-9F02-9468DCF65040.png|Sunny Thorns (Gen 3 Redesign) 47FA41C6-856C-443D-89EC-F85DD58820A7.png|Spiked Thorns F66B8B2D-0C34-46D9-8F9F-2FACB4C2716D.png|Pumpkin Thorns �� DA21D3DB-C532-4EFD-AA35-14FE91B075D1.png|Blue Diamond Thorns 9A7ACB35-48D7-46BC-A461-C3CB4994500F.png|Geode Thorns 2B01998D-4CC9-489B-916B-7F6F1BE7318B.png|Gold Thorns E608046D-C2C4-4F14-95FF-A5D60ECC0C5E.png|Sky Thorns 58D7E3FC-CBF7-44A2-B496-ABC8761E8CA1.png|Monster Thorns (Normal) AB2734D7-0236-4BD0-B481-448C169E7DA5.png|Monster Thorns (outside of the Main Island) 10D275E0-966F-4886-9DF2-87BF7EE92290.png|Sword Thorns 10476A93-AF42-4700-B759-98512ACEC999.png|Blast Thorns 8E2BAEC5-A928-496B-91F6-E53F03214C3E.png|Sugar Thorns D89B8772-CDCA-45A1-ACCC-538B762474FA.png|Tone Thorns 8661D576-5BF8-46BB-864E-E27D3DD40560.png|CACTUS THORNS 131E13D1-B1BC-4889-AA44-F1B391EFB3B0.png|File Defense, File Explorer, and File Recovery Thorns 494BF91A-2C22-4966-B265-2FED2E7E0AF3.png|��SHIELD THORNS�� 18E3EE45-E11F-43CA-9063-9B3D6EA5FB30.png|SUPREME Sparkle Thorns 34A8521F-8B4D-417A-BC75-5A87852CA66B.png|CIRRUS THORNS and STORM THORNS 98D1BE03-F96E-47BD-A762-8E9D13E73639.png|Supreme Sapphire Thorns DCF051DB-8532-4095-884D-4EEF0C6657E6.png|☢️Nuclear Thorns☢️ 46E3F450-31C8-42C1-A14D-031C8C1844B0.png|Sunstone Thorns F061D2B4-F984-473B-B04D-6CDA4EE749B8.png|SPARKLE THORNSPARKLE Charcoal Thorns.png|Charcoal Thorns 6F755A8D-D2B7-4839-AD07-F7FCCDB377A3.png|Void Thorns 8CAC5957-E6A8-4C71-9362-7D1D283325F1.png|Bat Thorns E04CE40F-0F58-4C33-84D5-7E1B4E1D9C30.png|File Creation Thorns 2930CED0-13C0-4C6A-8641-3E83FC3ABADC.png|Obsidian Thorns 89762F2C-E619-41BF-9A5D-469C3DD73E3E.png|Flower Thorns D99EF249-C267-4B3E-9C70-44F0FE542992.png|Dark Star Thorns 3B0B6B08-1D13-400B-9275-614C5DB28C98.png|Fury Thorns E9E7CA1C-A867-4B56-8103-E771D5AAB64B.png|Smoky Quartz Thorns 1894C3D9-2E75-42E9-B22F-8CF8217598C8.png|Autumn Thorns CB5AEC69-17F7-4AE5-92A8-F8FD25D9713D.png|Melon Thorns 315C4F7B-8548-4190-A5EC-42A3444A3490.png|ULTRA THORNESS A45A0456-2820-4DD5-8ED5-98E1020FBC66.png|Acidic Thorns 50775FE8-CEC1-4B41-B658-57BEA5D76F44.png|Static Thorns ED966302-D027-447E-B89B-65BAD7062664.png|Flame Thorns 85BCA2D0-4A41-442A-8C8B-1D822761A513.png|Solar Thorns A8D786A5-B034-4DA7-92E3-15AE26B54AE9.png|Magic Thorns 5D6F41A0-8FF3-4AE9-86DC-B3293AD18461.png|Source Thorns C6F6CAA6-C9EB-4BD0-868E-4A8E37757414.png|FATAL ERR0R BATTLE THORNS 60B385C4-FB42-44E5-9466-63684FDD660A.png|Ancient Thorns 57E6397A-7F5C-4C65-9A3C-E5167BD55DC4.png|Messenger Thorns and Network Thorns, The Social Duo. D85A1928-E95A-4862-96B6-A9A85D5869EA.png|Snowflake and Ember Thorns, the Elemental Duo. 465263EC-0149-4F1B-B319-DD4C761A024F.png|Cuprum, Argentum, and Aurum Thorns, the Elemental Claws. 17H807F4-5G8F-7294-27594S62845N.png|Blossom Thorns 25FE835F-CE04-41C4-82FF-5492A4F8649E.png|Topaz Thorns 3A59D662-1D81-48EE-BA13-510AF67FB682.png|Mega Default Thorns AD5BA8BE-E8D8-41BE-BA8D-7FDF44C54FEB.png|Goldstone Thorns D1393055-89E6-41E8-8C3D-DBC72E90FDC0.png|Astral Thorns 5E6E8FFC-B06F-44E6-9E3E-ABA810C59D3F.png|Dessert Thorns CA3ABF0B-6203-4D46-B090-B1EB7B5367B8.png|Steel Artist Thorns 09832F64-3A75-475C-80E5-22FFE60B1F86.png|Opal Thorns 89373B67-C03A-4ADB-9559-963C160A4ED9.png|Rad Thorns 2AF5A24F-CEE1-42B4-9AC2-302F0452B680.png|PhotoNegative Thorns 06BD23ED-09CF-4D9B-B04C-F124ECF9050B.png|Lantern Thorns 94E85E21-7952-4D49-B86E-88A0435FE55E.png|Psychic Artist Thorns B702EFB0-BEAD-4ADD-AAA9-1A007B4748E9.png|Armored Thorns 54332A92-4CFC-4E2D-95D0-2DE3189A4655.png|Starfall Thorns 284AA32C-B563-4D5A-A911-66F915CBF6B3.png|Phantom Thorns 5089F041-19D3-4587-9E47-DE0EA1C73B23.png|Red Heart Thorns CAF985CA-BFEC-43A4-99E8-0741178DF74A.png|ButterThorns 6E45E0D3-FD6A-4060-8BB3-AB9F186C9911.png|Warm Color Thorns E39FDAE3-19DD-4F43-BAAA-0651D13EE1CE.png|Angler Thorns DFD0E303-690C-4223-BE61-6C0D167F90CD.png|Shaded Thorns 6708F9BA-4C8A-42D1-8165-C6E41E44733B.png|Iron Thorns 89F8BAD8-D2D7-4261-B9FB-476C3F0BD20B.png|Wish Thorns CAC6F95E-E104-45A8-80A4-B57D1F935DBD.png|Cybercore Thorns C7FDD0A6-1969-4D6A-9485-9806470C4E81.png|Silver Thorns 416A2D76-545C-497B-9EF5-A277B32DDAF8.png|Turquoise Thorns B559FB06-32EF-4240-B55C-5696A14C5172.png|Elegant Thorns D89F75DE-9B8E-40E6-8F5D-5FA87B6D21C8.png|MP3 Thorns (Normal and Supercharged Form) 3F2E1AA5-2552-42F9-9773-D18C0C1E9FAF.png|Bolt Thorns DA72AEF9-566E-4150-98F5-C050A49D5F18.png|Shock Thorns 998E5C27-417F-4BE1-B19A-4FBA838E4A97.png|Wisp Thorns 4629D341-EE7E-4889-80DA-EB3DDD8BDBDA.png|Clock Thorns 3025E4EB-BE5C-4760-8A52-04FE5952FB14.png|Thankful Thorns E0BDEDC3-AFDB-4338-81D0-4E8EA2B6F5D3.png|Rotten Melon Thorns 1048E4E0-A470-49FA-A719-06BD9E1A1A67.png|XThorns F55251B7-2F04-4DA0-A58C-137CA38413FA.png|METAL Dragon Thorns CC1CA814-DE6E-4B22-A162-AF5E57AC6455.png|��Festive Dragon Thorns�� D2B3DEB1-89B1-48C1-A4E5-79C96C61FB54.png|Stinger Thorns 04E19A0E-9A72-4351-91D0-51AC7DBE544B.png|Launch Thorns JUST THORNSIKA.png|JUST THORNSIKA Tunnel Thorns.jpg|Tunnel Thorns (Gen 4 Redesign) Petal Thorns.png|Petal Thorns 2A6F6389-46B5-4C4D-9D17-41DB8432910F.png|Jelly Thorns 362C2D9B-1201-4055-B5BD-0C9BAF0DCDDC.png|Lightning Thorns B9A7391E-7EE8-4602-A7CF-F981E10DB09A.png|Slash Thorns FB12EB4F-41FE-479F-BB4E-80335B856666.png|Stone Thorns 6DCDF01B-0C9F-441F-9D8A-9DA13296C8DA.png|Axe Thorns 5ECFEE94-F68D-4E1E-A98E-A427B1487CD9.png|Arf Thorns 61E32C27-0525-469E-9C38-229EE6B757B6.png|Ivy Thorns D0BCB88C-304D-429D-8AA3-E93619220F98.png|DARK Artist Thorns 8B2F35D3-B39E-40A7-840F-E0C23A81D3D7.png|Red Clover Thorns 598AA4D8-2D5A-4F6E-8E2B-6A613BDC3A87.png|Spark Thorns 00D0933F-3497-48FD-807E-07F42EAECE58.png|Winter Sun Thorns 5A3772D1-2849-4D70-97F0-AE34F6924FD2.png|Rainbow Dragon Thorns 70AC01B3-45D4-4B5A-9783-876E516B07FA.png|Ash Thorns 02115EFC-43D9-4DE6-9330-D8B04886C59A.png|Balanced Thorns 9B6E3932-A94A-4D62-94E0-8F9AA3DA3D12.png|Adorable Thorns (Bubble Gum Simulator Fan Art) FFEA3953-BE7B-42E6-A77C-9505B5FC6A4A.png|Windows Thorns A9ABE6AC-E3DE-4A9D-9323-3F0C7875D2D6.png|Ignited Thorns 78E0676F-9BC4-4229-8780-93A39CD320BA.png|Ice Thorns 5997903D-49CE-44A3-9A86-CD744A5E4FE3.png|Snow Thorns 8AB71B61-A8CA-474F-B2EB-120633DCDFA2.png|Mirage Thorns 929C8D80-ADF2-4B8E-AEB9-118A8DF0AC4D.png|Abstract Thorns 54F25A35-5DEB-4919-8350-13CC149F6623.png|Bubble Thorns 013B1082-5EFB-497F-B399-47062501AE4D.png|Mint Thorns 9F7FE6E6-1090-4F41-86F6-9C19FC8E025F.png|Blue Ice Thorns BA3E1EBE-26A6-4C91-B05E-F26202FCA610.png|Innocent Thorns 163A2AD6-66F7-4CAF-AE78-8E8C664D3DEC.png|Blue Goldstone Thorns 9ADF5406-3D11-434D-935C-E54CC2E8FDB8.png|Ultra Bismuth Thorns F9802E05-87E0-425E-9FF3-A8256644C9EA.png|Pastel and Flare Thorns FFCFECC3-001D-4844-9C36-D53945D3E558.png|Pure Steel Thorns 92D302FE-7BCC-4405-B782-DB89C609CB7F.png|Tall Thorns A643FE3A-9ED8-4AC3-9446-36C91226248A.png|Windy Thorns 8EEF9047-3EDD-48FB-97F3-41F40E5C0F8A.png|Rain Thorns C8DD5564-9BB1-4172-AD29-9BC9B65DA0D7.png|Cobalt Thorns 9BC1B4CA-3486-498E-BC52-897D4292D4CF.png|Crimson Thorns 27D591C1-8DAF-40F3-85B5-B4E689EBD5D3.png|TERROR THORNS (original by Amazingamer360) 0AE82A44-09A4-4F9D-A776-1CFDAB8DF3AA.png|Inferno Thorns 00D33F14-366F-4DB1-B964-15EFFF2438C0.png|Sprout Thorns 77E140E9-43F5-4CD4-885F-FC6CF2EB38D2.png|CHARGED Sprout Thorns 155F9985-26FA-4E7B-9744-FC1120DA1FC3.png|Photon Thorns E56B9768-7647-42A1-BDB2-3185DD05125A.png|FESTIVE THORNS Evil Bee.png|Adorable Thorns (Bubble Gum Simulator) Groudoh.png|Thorness v2 Category:Thorns Category:Characters Category:Bees Category:Variations Category:Galleries Category:Fan Art